Safehouse Visit
by citygrl903
Summary: *SPOILERS* Oneshot. Natasha and Vision visit Clint and Vision gets to know Clint's kids.


*****SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN AGE OF ULTRON*****

 **A/N: Oh heyyy, this is my first fanfic on here, sorry if it seems a bit off, I've never published on here before ^^; So yeah, I saw Age of Ultron and I'm having so many Vision feels. I had this idea that Nat would pay a visit to Clint just to say hi and Vision goes along and Clint's kids, especially Lila, adore Vision and Vision is fascinated by children and is still trying to understand humans.**

 **Spoilers, Implied Vision/Wanda (I kinda ship them, I know they're a thing in the comics), I hope you enjoy it. ^^**

The past few months with the New Avengers have been going pretty well. Everyone is getting along and the new recruits are starting to find their place. Rhodey and Sam got along pretty well, sharing stories about Tony and Steve and telling lame jokes none of the others laughed at.

After a long day of training, Natasha decides to pay a visit to Clint just to say hi and see how he's doing. As she's leaving she spots Vision at his usual place looking out towards the horizon and thinking about his new life.

"Hey V!" She says. Vision spots her and floats down. "I'm just going to see Clint and say hi, you wanna come?" She asks.

"Sure. Is the Captain alright with it?" He says.

"Hey Steve, Vision's coming with me, is that alright?"

"Yeah but, what about the kids?" He says over the comm.

"Oh they'll be fine."

"Alright then, see you later" He says.

"Come on, you're good." She says smiling.

They both enter the plane and head to the farmhouse. The ride is quiet for while, Natasha thinking about Bruce, and Vision thinking about Wanda. He's quite fond of her and he didn't know why. Maybe it's because she's different from the others. Yes everyone has their skill sets, nobody is completely 'normal', but she's different and it makes him feel a bit more secure that he's not the only one that is so different from the others. Every time he sees her using her power, she's so… graceful. They haven't talked that much, she's still grieving the loss of her brother and Vision didn't want to intrude. Besides what would he say to her? He was still trying to figure out what emotions really are.

"You doin' alright" Natasha asks, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Yes, of course."

"I mean in the team, do you feel comfortable?"

"I suppose I do, yes."

"If there's anything that's bothering you, you're welcome to talk me or Steve."

"Thank you," He said with a smile.

A few moments of silence passed. "I'm sorry… about Doctor Banner." He said.

"It's alright. Kinda knew it was gonna happen anyway. Guess I just didn't think he would leave me by myself. But maybe he needs… I don't know," She says softly.

Once again more silence passes, mainly because neither of them don't really know what to talk about. Vision can sense Bruce's disappearance is a sensitive topic and he doesn't want to press further. He looked out the window at the scenery below him, still fascinated with the planet.

"Alright, we're here," Natasha says bringing the plane in. She sets it down on the field in front by the barn and steps out of the plane. Clint's kids are running towards her with Clint and his wife trailing behind.

"Aunt Nat!" Lila cies.

"Hey kid!" She says picking Lila up and hugging her.

Vision steps out of the plane, not expecting there to be children. Cooper is the first one to see him. "Woah, are you an alien?!" He asks with enthusiasm.

"Erm.. No I'm not. Sorry." Vision replies.

"Aww man," Cooper says with disappointment.

Natasha puts Lila down and she runs over to Vision. "I'm Lila!" She says holding out her hand.

Vision kneels down to her level, "Hello Lila, I'm Vision," He says taking her smaller hand.

"I'm Cooper!" Cooper says holding his hand out as well.

"Hello Cooper. It's nice to meet you both." Vision says, shaking Coopers hand.

Natasha smiles at the children and walks over to Clint.

"Come on kids, let's go inside. I've got dinner waiting." Laura says with her 5 month old son in her arms.

"I bet I can get there before you!" Lila cries and takes off running with Cooper behind her.

"You're gonna be popular tonight." Clint says to Vision as they start walking towards the house.

"I'm not quite sure what I was expecting, but it wasn't this," He says.

"The kids?" Clint asks.

"Their surprisingly quick acceptance of me."

"Just don't shoot anything in the house," Clint teases.

* * *

"Alright kids, sit down, dinner time."

Lila and Cooper take their seats, baby Nathaniel is sitting in a high chair and Vision stays by the kitchen door, staring at the baby.

"Vision," Laura says. He turns her attention to her, "Come, sit!"

"I do not eat, I'm afraid." he says.

"Well sit anyways, you're a part of the family."

He walks over and starts to take the seat across from the kids.

"Sit next to me!" Cooper says.

"No me!" Lila cries.

"How about he sits between you two?" Natasha says smiling as she's putting down the rest of the plates.

Lila scoots over to the seat next to her, dragging her empty plate and cup with her. "Here you go!" She says. Vision walks over and sits down on the empty chair. "Thank you," he says.

"So if you're not an alien, what are you?" Cooper asks.

"Cooper!" Laura exclaims at her son's rude question.

"It's alright. I'm an android." Vision answers.

"That's so cool!"

"What's the thing on your forehead?" Lila asks.

"An alien stone that has special properties."

"Can you show us?" Cooper asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea right now." Vision answers.

"Awww…" Cooper whines.

Food goes around the table and Vision secretly wishes he could eat with everyone else. The kids are well behaved and silence themselves while they eat. Natasha brings Clint up to speed of what's been going on. Vision watches Laura as she feeds baby Nathaniel, fascinated by the tiny child that has a whole life of learning and growing ahead of him. The baby coos as he happily eats his food and stares back at Vision. He wonders what it would be like to be born and raised like a human. To learn and grow. To have a mother and a father. Life is so beautiful and precious, how do others not see it?

"Ahh!" The baby coos smiling, and reaches out to Vision.

Vision smiled back at him. "He likes you," Laura says. He felt a wave of happiness come over him, this tiny human is not scared of him. And neither are two children on either side of him. He felt so accepted.

"I'm done Mommy, I'm gonna go play now." Lila says.

"Alright, sweetie."

"Do you wanna come play with me?" Lila asks, tugging Vision's cape.

"Um, I don't he plays Lila." Cooper says.

"Er.. Sure. I suppose so." Vision says to the little girl, not wanting to see her disappointed.

Lila grabs Vision's hand and pulls it towards her. "Come on then!" She says. Vision is so amused by the little girl who wants to play with him. He gets up and looks over at Natasha and Clint.

"Told you you'd be popular," Clint muses. Natasha smiles at them as Lila drags Vision to the family room.

"Here sit." She says. He sits where she told him to and she hands him her stuffed animal cat. "That's Princess. She likes meeting new people."

Vision didn't quite understand, she handed him an inanimate object that she named and gave it a gender and personality. He looked at the stuffed animal cat, it was soft, had yellow-orange and white fur, and green plastic eyes. Vision couldn't help but smile, he may not fully understand human children, but they were fascinating. He held the stuffed animal in his lap and watched Lila as she gathered two other stuffed animals and a doll that were not too far away.

She gave him a stuffed animal frog, "That's Sunshine, she likes cake and tea." Then she gave him a stuffed animal blue bird. "That's Blueberry, she likes singing in the morning." and finally she gave him the doll. "That's Ariel, she's a princess mermaid and likes singing too."

"Mermaid." Vision repeated as he remembered the mythical sea creature.

There was a word he had been looking for and finally found it. Imagination. Children have imagination. Another thing that his programming limited him from having.

About an hour and a half or so went by, Clint, Natasha, and Laura were talking, baby Nathaniel was put into bed, and Lila sat in Vision's lap as she and her brother drew pictures and Vision observed, somewhat wanting to draw something as well, but he didn't know what, or honestly how. He realized that he hadn't written anything since his awakening. He wondered what his writing would look like.

"Do you like it?" Lila asked, looking up at him.

He looked at the girl's drawing of her and her family along with Thor, Tony, Natasha, Steve, Bruce, and himself. He smiled, "It's beautiful."

"Thank you," She says happily.

"You're welcome," He replies.

* * *

It was about 9:30pm and Lila was starting to get tired. She leaned against Vision and not quite knowing what else to do, he held her as she rested her head on his chest and drifted off. Sleep was another thing Vision did not have. At least not like the others. He could power down for a few hours, but it wasn't quite the same.

"Well someone's made a couple of new friends." Natasha says walking in smiling.

"Are you leaving now?" Cooper asks.

"I'm afraid so," She says sadly.

Lila opens her eyes as she heard those words and leaps out of Vision's arms to go over to Natasha. "I don't want you to leave!" she cries.

"We'll be back, sweetheart." Natasha says kneeling down and giving her a hug. Vision gets up and walks over to Natasha.

Lila goes back to the table, gets the family picture she drew, and shows it to Natasha. "I drew this for you and Vision!"

"Aww, that's so sweet. But why don't you keep it here so your mom can hang it up in your room?" Natasha says.

"Okay, I'll draw you more things and give them to you when you come back" She replies.

"Sounds like a deal."

Everybody says their goodbyes, Lila and Cooper want Vision to stay, but understand that he has important work to do, but he will come visit them again. He gives them both hugs before him and Natasha get on the plane, waving goodbye at the Barton family as they fly off. Vision felt so happy he was able to be a part of a family. He was accepted as an equal and not feared for being different. He still has much to learn about humans and he's looking forward to it. His life as an Avenger awaits him back at the tower.


End file.
